


Love on the Way of Hell.

by David_Berkowitz



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe- Resident Evil, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Berkowitz/pseuds/David_Berkowitz
Summary: A boy like water, a legitimate God's Lonely's Man.He did not allow a zombie apocalypse to crumble him like a normal person.But the mystery and sensuality of a deity of the East will divert water from its existence.





	1. Chapter One.

His gray eyes burn at the opening of his eyelids.

That was how he felt at the heart of William Fritz Bergman, a boy of eighteen, of Germanic descent from four generations of family. Not that he disliked his German inheritance, but he certainly wanted to make a reservation with a snobby banker's name that would make him want to strangle in his own hands.to steal mankind with his gluttonous greed and false politeness and harmony while stabbing his back with his hungry hands.

A legitimate young man of construction "five feet and nine inches tall, sturdy, somewhat athletic, after leisurely exercising as he can, whether at school, at school or outdoors, a white skin tone that is well pale, paler than the skin of an ordinary Caucasian, of not being able to bear the sun on sunny days.Ruby short hair combs back with gel, keeping like a tough guy's hair from the fifties, this is his only aesthetic vanity, which William demonstrates in your teenager existence.With gray wolf eyes that are strongly expressive no matter the line of expression of his blank stare, of a stony emptiness that engulfs the world with only the gaze. Thus it represents the look of William Fritz Bergman with regard to human existence. An emptiness.

So it sees humans, an emptiness, coming from an existence that has treaded into emptiness with humanity. Born in Raccoon City a city in the Midwest of the United States isolated over the Arkley Mountains, which through the strong investments of the powerful pharmaceutical industry Umbrella Corporation, transformed it into a hermit-like end-of-world settlement in a true American midwestern city, a strong tourist spot with the right to subway to an eclectic and reserved population. In a childhood that turned away from the idyllic, I came to the world thanks George Fritz Bergman and Ingrid Fritz Bergman, formerly Ingrid Moser,The only child of my father and mother.

Your mother Ingrid died when I was three years old, a victim of a heart attack at the age of thirty-nine, I remembered almost nothing when Ingrid was alive, I only know what it is like in family photos. the men would notice it as it passes. A classic 1940's noir beauty film, just a common copy of Rita Hayworth, with her dark reddish chestnut hair and white skin like the white ice of Antartica,in a well-distributed body of a hard-working woman of five feet and four inches tall, she worked as an archivist at the town hall in Raccoon City Hall. My father George, is the look of a normal man with short, straight black hair and very natural Caucasian skin in a medium height of five feet and ten inches tall with a body of a day-to-day man who is an accountant in a sized business in the center of Raccoon City. A man no one would notice in the crowd, except for my mother who ended up enchanted by her true and transparent character. I bet my father wondered how an amazing, beautiful woman could see a guy common as I am.

After my mother's death, my father George will change his personality in a radical way, but was a kind and considerate man with my mother taking care of my childhood with full care, after the death of Ingrid, my father became a man cold in a meteoric turnaround. I always engaged a babysitter to take care of me as a child, while I immersed myself in the accounting work until late at night. As early as pre-adolescence I would always end up alone when I got up to elementary school, having breakfast alone, of the school alone, having lunch and dinner alone. A solitary existence like running water of a river, always traversing the earth, unimportant with the beginning and the end of humanity in an absolute void in its soul.

Just like my school years, I simply walk the path like running water, colorless, odorless and insipid. I have an unexplained interest in History, Geography, and English and Physical Education. Matters in which I excel my academic notes, and always being a mediocre I do not even remember the last time my father joined the Parent-Teacher Meeting, and I did not even remember the last time my father joined the Parent-Teacher Meeting. the intention of listening to my academic performance. A path of water.

Just like my school years, I simply walk the path like running water, colorless, odorless and insipid. I have an unexplained interest in History, Geography, and English and Physical Education. Matters in which I excel my academic notes, and always being a mediocre I do not even remember the last time my father joined the Parent-Teacher Meeting, and I did not even remember the last time my father joined the Parent-Teacher Meeting. the intention of listening to my academic performance. A path of water.

And wondering how William's social insertion with his classmates from Raccoon City High School, William himself would make fun of his face if it were possible in his nature. None even came close to making friends with "William of the Empty",a nickname that is whispered because of its other very expressive reputation.

In the middle of his first school year A well-known school bully whose name Bluff Reynolds decided to take advantage of William's introverted personality, intimidating him by his Germanic ancestry and personal-social condition. But William was in his private world, setting and dismantling the environment as a puzzle, and Bluff did not even want to know what Bergman was doing with his pieces in their minds.

The situation reached a critical point between Bergman and Reynolds in the high school cafeteria when Bluff invaded his personal space bluntly saying,

"So you're the little German punk,huh? Want a bratwurst, you freak? "

William said nothing and made no eye contact. He has experienced bullies before. He was always the same: they chased him until he  
has shown that his water path may be turbulent and violent when William wants. And then they discovered that he was more evil than he could ever be. But Bluff, like every ordinary human being, did not notice the signs.

"You think it's okay to come here and mess up the country, is not it?" Bluff persisted.

"I was born here," William said flatly.

"It does not matter, your parents were still immigrants," Bluff said.

"My parents were also born in this country, not that it is in their interest," said William

Time to go, thought William. If this continues, it will be ugly.

She got up, lifted the tray of food, and went to the next table. To his annoyance, Reynolds followed. Fuck, the boy was more stubborn than he thought. Was he really desperate to prove himself in his new unknown environment?

"Listen, punk," the redhead snarled, grabbing Jan's collar in one hand and pulling it to her toes. "You never stay away from me.  
when I'm talking to you. Understood? Now say you're sorry. "

"Oh, I'm sorry," William thought. Sorry for being an " homo sapiens" imbecile and ordinary.

"I'm just going to give you a chance," he said in a volume of a whisper, undisturbed by the pressure his twisted collar placed on his neck, or the fact that an angry boy was breathing right into his face. "Let me go, and I'll forget about it."

"All right, that's it," Bluff spat. "You're asking for it!"

Out of the corner of his eye, William could see the high school officials taking care of their lives and not watching the friction and burning about to happen at the solitary table the place where William Fritz Bergman had lunch in peace and that in a few moments had become a stage of confrontation.

William in an expression of sordid satisfaction, smirking. He was not going to give her the change.He placed his right foot against the table-topped seat and lunged upward, taking Reynolds just under the chin with the top of his head. The boy grunted and staggered backward, releasing him. He attacked immediately, but William was already lowering himself as he landed. He attacked Reynolds around his knees, sending him down on his back. Before his opponent had a chance to get up, William breasts, rolling it up. Bluff wrapped himself in a ball, panting. William promptly followed with a sharp kick to the other's face boy, which was left open when he pressed his stomach with both hands. Blood sneezed on the floor.

In a furious fury, Bluff quickly rose to face William, however no matter how many blows he attempted, William was quicker and more athletic to avoid, a result of his photographic memory after hours of watching late-night movies with notable martial artists, Jackie Chan, Jean Claude Van Damme, Yuen Biao, Sammo Hung, Bruce Lee, always a step ahead of mediocre fighters, even more amateur fighters. Wanting to end this theater that normal people call a fight between students.William kicked on Bluff's left knee, causing his left leg to jerk abruptly. With that, Bergman struck a frontal kick in the maxillary extension of his right upper limb, right in the middle of the stomach of the once fearless big-timid bully. And taking on this quarrel, he struck a semi-circular kick at the right temple, bringing Bluff Reynolds to unconsciousness.Alternating between a suspension and expulsion from Raccoon City High School, the board opted for a post-class stay as punishment for their good apprenticeship and being a one-off incident involving William while Bluff was a repeat offender on the board. And with that Bluff Reynolds, even going from torment to victim, received a suspension of a whole month for more this recidivism.

His father George had reprimanded him, in which William thought it incredible that he had exercised the pain George had of himself had seen that his only son was still breathing.

"Is it not enough to work ten hours every day to live the little comfort we have today, without having to worry about my only son with a wandering behavior, almost killing a classmate in a fight. way in life, can not behave like a normal human being? "George reprimanded.

William, bordering on indifference and resentment toward his father, countered:

"How would it matter to you that I live as a normal human being. Never asked me how I went to school, nor asked if I was okay, if I had any problems. I never wanted to know if I existed. I'm not a normal person , because I do not want to be a normal person, I do not want to be a person like you, father. "

George, losing his temper, shouted,

"I will not tolerate this behavior with me, boy! Do you think you can talk to me like a brat?" "I'm your father!"

Soon William countered even more bluntly:

"I will not accept that you judge me, because you do not know what it's like to be a father, you've always looked at nothing but your sorrow since the death of my mother, we stopped being a father and a son a long time ago. You want me to become a perfect copy of you. An emotionally failed and cowardly man.

George finally lost his temper and slapped William on the face.

William really felt the pain of the slap for a few moments, but coldly reacted with the purest indifference and detachment. And with the cool, cold gaze of the Antarctic ice he just said,

"You did it, Dad."

Thus he consolidated the emotional distance between William and George. Father and son, two cold and distant strangers living in the mausoleum of his mother's death.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TODAY'S MORNING DAY.

William rose from his bed, looking around his bedroom that does not even look like a typical American teenager's bedroom, no poster of any basketball player, baseball, American football. Not even an adult magazine featuring nude women famous for his time. Simply a simple room of a God's Lonlely's Man, a man who is not a normal human being who prefers solitude to the crowd, who sees the world with a bottomless look like a black hole.

William soon got up, made his daily series of three repetitions of 42 push-ups, went to the restroom by relaxing with the massage of a hot bath each day and to finish off, Bergman usually dressed himself in his light gray shirt, his dark blue denim jeans and a worn-out black leather overcoat, a distant gift from his father on his seventeenth birthday in an attempt to get his son back together, Bergman loved the overcoat but remained with the frozen, distant treatment in the irony of the Devil.

On the way, Bergman found a note written to his fist by his father George, nothing out of the ordinary in that house saying,

"William will arrive at 10:45 p.m. from work, take care of everything.

Father."

With that William descended the stairs of his house toward a mediocre version of the traditional American middle class kitchen to prepare his usual breakfast.  
Two eggs fried and popped on three slices of toasted bacon on top of two smoky toasts with a glass of coffee with milk with little sugar.  
When he finished his breakfast, he took his backpack and went to the house, leaving for school.

William walked the streets of Raccoon City without realizing that today will change his life forever, for worse and for better.

 

.


	2. Chapter Two

William was leading on his own through the residential district of Raccoon City becomes a bit of a nuisance when you pay attention to unified homes with twenty years ago,or forty years ago .With their sedans, minivans, SUVs. imposing more impotent assimilating with the sensitive egos of their owners. Like the men women and children who always wear flawless dress and smiles in a false rainbow, what dark and hideous stories omit every member of the family. Alcohol Suicide, Homicide countless intakes of controlled remedies of our supreme municipal benefactor Umbrella Corporation with its masked advertisements that hide chainsaws and dirty pickaxes with fresh ground.I admit that I made the biggest mistake of thinking about putting these machinations into practice, but when my mind did not come to a precise conclusion, my brain took on a mind of its own and continued to think about that for days on end until it was decided that this is not important for to incinerate his cerebral matter. So I mounted and I reassembled my mind thanks to the simple and pure teaching

"BE WATER MY FRIEND"

With the assembly and disassembly that formed the mind of William, I created the image of running water that runs through the green and brown earth of the nature of the pines, the redwoods, the oaks and other trees that I will form in my mental scenery. The water's path must be uniformly controlled, not rendered as the lake without depth that firm in a nonexistent intolerable and not becoming mighty and ferocious to drag endlessly by violence and destruction and with that to erase all its existence and its individual, ruining his life forever. this reason I avoid getting involved with people and socializing myself as little as possible, keeping the course of water force and velocities acceptable in my mind and not becoming an "ordinary human being", following irrational and childish impulses, which leads us to the greatest number of problems that could easily be avoided without these impulses.

I made my way to Raccoon City High School, going down a not too long alley to Ennerdale Street, a typical alley with a basketball court, a table without a net, and creative or scandalous graffiti by whoever sees it. overflowing with human and animal garbage, as well as creeping beings who fight for edible filth a bunch of rats roaming a barely roasted bird like a hive of killer bees. And to complete the alley itself there were two hobos with rags devoured by dirt and the environment .Even this part was not exactly nothing I had not seen every day when Bergman was going to study. But the image I saw in this beggar himself had disturbed me almost by altering the "Course of Water." One of the hobos was sleeping normally with the rags that he had been able to warm himself, as well as the dirt he had acquired. But it was the image of the other hobo who had bothered me, it was scratching and a lot and there were several bleeding wounds in the general regions of his skin and it was in those areas where this tramp scratched, making the wounds bleed even more. The most aggravating in that man was the putrid scent of rotting flesh that resembles the smell of a decomposed corpse. William Bergman saw a decomposed corpse of what was once a dog, Unpleasant smell.But what struck William the most in that ragged man was that look. A hungry look, a vibrant orange-red look and terrifying, look of a legitimate predator. William stepped to the end of that alley where he said to himself:

"What the fuck problem with that guy really needs to be dealt with."

Taking a deep breath, William concentrated on his "Water's Path," keeping him as uniform as possible and impossible, the same time he was walking toward Secondary School. One of the peculiar habits of William Fritz Bergman is to always talk to himself. to try to complete the situations he faced in his day-to-day life then to flow like the flowing water of his mind, especially in very strange situations like the one that happened now little, said his particular monologue aloud, without caring that the passers-by are listening to "inconsistencies." In a continuous determination he said:

"The man's gaze was to freeze the blood, scary as hell. Wait, I need to calm myself, do not let the water carry me to infinity. Control the course, align your mental activities,discipline the nerves,Become the Water. "

In a moment he resumed his impenetrable, impassive posture. A block of ice, not interested in the whispers around him:

"What a strange kid, talking to himself," said a white-collar man in a well-cut suit, certainly an Umbrella executive.

"This guy's parents do not pay attention to what he does, and set fire to a house or bomb a public building like in Oklahoma City," mentioned a middle-aged woman in a housewife's current clothes.

"You need to double-check the guys like this boy, look at his clothes, he looks like some crazy lunatic from some East Coast gang." explained a cook from a family restaurant to a construction worker at a construction site near Ennerdale City.

"Better to keep away from guys like this guy, he's not going to have any future in this world," whispered a girl in clothes that resembled a trainee from some accounting firm, possibly the company where her father George works.

All these worries of "deviance," complaints of his behavior and other malicious mentions, did not even scratch William's impenetrability. His iceish mind reflects his shabby black overcoat, his faded dark blue jeans, and his light gray shirt, summed up with their stone attitude, show Bergman to the world in front of him as an entity of stone indifference, striding imposingly to confront the species of the adolescent jungle that is the secondary school.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RACCOON CITY HIGH SCHOOL.

The High school, at first glance an imposing neoclassical architecture, reflecting the new quest for wisdom. This is for those who like classic architecture, a consequence of "The Bright Raccoon 21 Plan" a series of modernization of the general infrastructure of Raccoon City including public safety, sanitation, health and education, as "authored" by our Mayor Michael Warren. Teachers who are better paid than the average of other teachers in the Midwest, strive to prevent any future dirty disputes, fights, vandalism and other more serious transgressions, and a large student body that seek to bring knowledge and make men and women well educated and productive to a society that is not equivalently active, which does not benefit almost all the people of our world.

"The more things change, the more they become the same"

A very true phrase, from "Escape from LA," humanity never changes its instincts of self-preservation, sacrificing other people, subjugating the weaker ones. An evil vicious circle.Bullies practicing bullying with weaker beginners, girls in cheerleader uniforms of the crowd displaying themselves proudly as if they were at the top of the world, the typical "nerds" between the same, sketching complicated calculations beyond the content of the school subjects, avoiding to cross the way of the bullies, writing to the homework of the popular ones, hoping frivolous and failing to be among the class of the popular among other intricate types of students who are forced to come to this factory of degenerate sociopaths about to be lashed by an oppressive humanity until they hold the point of the whip and hang themselves to death.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PAST TIME

William Fritz Bergman, can be said to be a unique case of mismatching. Isolation a potential to become one of them, however socializing was out of the question for Bergman. And there were situations that the other students tried to force him to become his classmates to bend him to take orders from punks with less than a homo sapiens. What these students did not know is that trying to force William to do what he does not want to do is a chronic mistake. fight against Bluff Reynolds in the school cafeteria, three well-known frickers approached Bergman while sitting on a nearby tree.

"So you're the boy who defaced Bluff Reynolds's face at the recess, huh?" said Anthony "Bad Tony" Magnotti, a high school reporter with a criminal record of vandalism, domestic violence, and bodily injury. A boy of Italian descent together with his rude appearance and violent and intimidating behavior,physiognomized in six feet and two inches tall of pure corpulence and distributed physical strength.

"If they are friends with this Reynolds, he found what he sought," said William indifferently.

We're not friends with that dumbass freak, we came to you to join our group "Raccoon City Scourges." With its potential in kicking losers' backs we're going to put that pathetic school on our knees before us.”said Derek "Red Dog" Mallone, an American Irish brat, a low-level intellectual student, a follower of the strongest with no will of his own, but possesses an explosive temperament of a can of soda shaken several times. Little presentable in its five feet and ten inches tall, little expressive red hair with freckles speckled like sugar loaves.

As soon as Derek finished speaking, William replied indifferently,

"I'm not really interested in taking orders from other kids, especially to do things I do not want to do”

"I do not think you understand what we're talking about, we're not asking, we're ordering, and we always get what we want from anyone or else the situation will be ugly for whoever approaches us.WHAT IS NOT WITH THE SCOURGES, ARE AGAINST THE SCOURGESS, ARE OUR ENEMIES, AND WE SCRATCH WHO FACE THE GANG. "Tightly in his tone, mentioned Theseus"BlackJack"Clarkson, a black male, five-foot-tall boy of good looks and fierce attitude when another student who has promising attributes in physical education, but is a negation in academic level with his mediocre grades. But nothing affects his prowess with the card game, his only source of personal income, drawing some dollars for schemes of vandalism and intimidation of Scourges.

Still unshakable and tired of this chat just said.

"No one's going to force me to tell you what to do with my life, and I'm not going to go to your gang or any other gang in this world. Now excuse me, I need to go home, guys. Have a nice day."

But before Bergman made his way, the stout hand of Anthony stopped in Bergman's chest, and after William tried to pull his hand away from him, Mad Tony struck a strong punch at William's right cheek, making him fall to his knee alone. Mad Tony shouted:

"Where do you think your going,your fucking cynical,you do not want to mix with the other slags of this fucking society think you're special in this fucking world. You're nothing but a sack of fresh meat in this fucking slaughterhouse we call home Get ready to suffer, you fucking sucker”

But William did not hear a single word that came out of Anthony "Bad Tony" came out of that latrine that calls his mouth, his "Water's Path" became scanty and violent to the limit of his control. Then in a sadistic tone of his voice whispered,

"Very well, you like violence, I'll show you what violence means. Say good-bye."

At a monstrous speed.William advanced with the tip of his head over Magnotti's nose, breaking it mercilessly."Mad Tony" stunned by the pain and the amount of blood spurting from his broken nose, he did not notice the ferocious punch of his right arm. powerful that took the burly Italian before fearless to the ground of the cut grass of the courtyard area away from the school.

Soon, Derek "Red Dog" and Theseus "BlackJack" advanced on the William Fritz Bergman, now a fighter with the instincts of a blood-hungry wolf.

Derek had taken a frontal punch that was against Bergman's face, but the dexterity of his second nature held fire to Mallone's hand, then grabbed the thumb of the hand that was going to meet the punch and then William broke Derek's thumb under intense cruelty, he whispered to Derek:

"Now you will not use that hand again."

With that mention, William broke the index finger and the little finger of the same hand,under the desperate cries of pain of Derek.

Theseus, was stunned by how the situation changed in a turnaround of massacre caused by a single boy, and when it came back to him he found Bergman, watching him with a sadistic look.

"Looks like you're the only one left, I hope it makes things more interesting than your friends." William spoke briefly and frighteningly.

Feeling humiliated by this guy, Clarkson never ran away from a fight even though he knew he was going to catch up and it was no different from facing William.Theseus was the most skilled at fighting having learned boxing for some time.Gathering all his confidence began to throw several jab's, crusaders,direct and uppercuts as much as possible, but with William, due to assisting hours at the movies of martial artists,controlled exercise and his peripheral senses enhanced with his "Water Course", easily diverted from the attacks of a melee combatant trained as Theseus, putting it to the point of exhaustion.

Noticing a breach in Clarkson's guard, and then hitting his right arm between the forearms of Theseus, and then effected several knees under the black male's abdomen, in a terrible punishment, in order to finish it he delivered a semi-circular kick on the face of Theseus, knocking him to the ground.

Anthony staggered as he tried to get up, saw his two friends take a loud beating in the hands of a single boy. Angered, "Mad Tony" pulled out an automatic Stiletto Italiano pocketknife, and stepped slowly for William not to notice his advance,William briefly noticed Magnotti with his pocketknife and ripped a part of his shirt and just scratched William's chest, without letting his combative behavior shake.

Anthony still tries another knife with his pocketknife, but Bergman grips Bad Tony's wrist and immobilizes his arm, fiercely kicking several kicks in the area of his liver, causing Anthony to writhe with pain and fear of his Not quite finished with the previously fearless violent bully, Bergman grabbed the hand that Magnotti held the pocketknife and then dragged "Bad Tony" to the nearest tree and in a swift motion, he stuck the blade of the pocket knife in the palm of the hand,twisting the blade, further aggravating the wound, as well as the cacophony of the pain cries of the now lad desperate, pissing in fear and howling in pain that was Anthony "Bad Tony" Magnotti.

In a direct and cold mention, William said:

"This will be my only warning, if they come back with this story again, if they threaten me, if they try to touch me, if they even think about me, what they are feeling now will not be anything compared to what I will be able to do with you three.I'm talking about pain and terror in their souls.Are we understood? "William twisted the blade over Magnotti's hand, emphasizing his threat as he looked at Mallone and Clarkson, once fearless and being the chieftains, terrified and voiceless of so much fear, only nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, let this not happen again"

With the end of the clash, William trudged back home, noticing a few students scolded by William's beating at that three marginal bullies, and with conversations at a speed of thought, the legend of William Fritz Bergman was created.

"William of the Empty" whose pupils of gray eyes never looked at them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PRESENT TIME

Through the corridors and metal lockers of the school, William does not leave the most varied human whispers on his person.

"It's William of the Empty,he's here," said a bottle-covered girl with glasses.

"Do not look crooked at him, you do not know what he's capable of," said a normal boy in grunge-style robes.

"He's looking at me!" He's looking at me! "Said another boy in the Star Wars T-shirt and visibly afraid of his own shadow, who did not realize that William did not look at him.<

"Stop whispering all of you that Bergman did not notice any of us." He finished a girl in a shirt and got off with a good behavior, telling the other case-makers in school.

Whispering and whispering about his new reputation, more and more, William himself had felt a pang of pride in all this."William of the Empty," whose pupils of gray eyes were the entrances of Hell.

Unbeknownst to William, though none of his schoolmates know and none of Raccoon City's inhabitants know.what hours ago, the real doors were opened,freeing the real creatures from Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story I write for the readers and writers of the "Archive of our own".
> 
> Comments from all will be very welcome from me.
> 
> Thank You.


	3. Chapter Three

Dante's Inferno.  
Dante's Inferno.  
Dante's Inferno.

The echo of the unofficial words of the Divine Comedy, a book I have never read personally, proved to resonate true to the environment and the situation that continued in my eyes, followed in an instant a mass flight of all the prisoners of the nine circles of the hell that sprouted wickedly upon the earth of planet Earth where Raccoon City was found, and sinfully hungry, spread like weeds, to feast on their sins of lust, gluttony, anger, greed, fraud, paganism, and betrayal. Dante's worst hell, all these sinners are cannibals.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TODAY

It was eleven o'clock in the morning at Raccoon High School, in the middle of Mr. Carlson's History class, I always paid attention to History to understand how humans still insist on error and allow their sins to feast on their souls and infringe on evil. they elevate my total indifference to humanity.

In the lessons between the ideological currents of the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, behold, the watershed of that day arose. A Scania L110, feared for its front-line ruggedness, eventually demolished and crumbled the wall of a store, causing a fire that was increasingly spreading with Scania's chemicals and the store itself, but the students Mr. Carlson and I We witnessed something far worse than an unfortunate truck accident.

We saw the truck driver, a middle-aged man, badly injured with an open fracture in one arm and searing with pain coming out of the damaged Scania, but the frightening thing was that a figure who was apparently a man, but with a macabre appearance rushed over. the injured driver, attacking him with his mouth foaming blood and rotten fluids. The driver tried to push him away using his good arm and wielding a Bowie RIdge Hunter combat knife,cursing like:

-Stay away from me or flap you, you motherfucker crazy!

But the macabre man paid no attention, and continued to advance until he cornered the truck driver. Taking advantage of the macabre's breach, the desperate trucker struck a semi-circular blow that injured the strange man's abdomen and to try to stop him for good, He stuck the Bowie knife in the creature's shoulder and then pushed it away from him.

Only to the terror of both the driver and the high school students, the macabre man reared up as if it were nothing, as if the blows the driver struck him were simply nothing, then he struck violently at the terrified driver and snapped at his. rotten teeth of blood on the Scania driver's jugular spewing fresh, dark blood from the wound the macabre had inflicted, spreading throughout the destroyed area. But the most terrifying was the cacophony of terror displayed by the grisly, macabre scream, as macabre as it was. the macabre man himself. A passage within the reach of decibels between life and death.

Soon the cacophony of despair deepened with the terror that followed with the shouting of despair from William's classmates, Mr. Carlson tried to calm his students spirits:

-Try to calm down everybody now, let's organize everybody, let's keep order in this classroom.

But his words were blown away, as panic set in, not only in the classroom but in the hallways of Raccoon High School, for in the glazing of the panes, the  
panorama of Dante's Inferno was shown. and midsize are being looted, damaged and set on fire by the same beings identical to the macabre creature that murdered the truck driver, advancing the common people in a legion of terror and devouring them like demonic and putrid animals, was punishment in the form of Dante Alighieri's poetic justice.

But in William Fritz Bergman's mind, the normal did not govern his thinking thanks to the Water Path, his self-imposed philosophy, so William did not panic or despair, but instead ruled the water in his mind, to sum up the facts he collected in order to survive the terror in Raccoon City.William remained undisturbed in his thoughts, thus ruling the flowing water in his mind. Then an iconic detail arose in his mind:

-That man's appearance is no stranger to me, he had the same putrid odor as that beggar I walked into the alley hours ago, and the worst I caught at a glance that same predatory look I saw in that beggar. And realizing that man's ferocity and violence, "Something very unnatural is happening in this city," William said to the deaf ears and panic-active mouths and lungs.

But his monologue was interrupted, as terror set in at his school, the macabre creatures are attacking their classmates, devouring them to death, so I had to do something because my chances of survival were diminishing more and more when Using his mind, body, and will, William improvised his escape by using a chair from Mr. Carlson's classroom to make his way through the "Dantes" (a proper denomination I invented), to my luck the Story room. it was one horse from the exit of the high school building, so I made my way using my classroom chair like a battering ram to push the "Dantes" out of my way, and now and then I stunned them with well-applied uppercut's and crusaders in their face.to delay their pursuit of fresh meat.

On the way out, William realized that certain classmates were not so fortunate to open the way. William found three classmates killed and being devoured by the "Dantes", two indifferent and the last was bully Bluff Reynolds who was convulsing in his own blood as two rotten "Dantes" feeding on his plump arm and groin and soaking his body fluids. William had his distinct indifference and a certain dislike for Bluff, but for William Bergman, no one deserved to die in a way. so cruel, nor Bluff Reynolds.

After an intense struggle to escape the school building and not die he came out of it unharmed and smeared with blood flowing from the dead, so William moved toward the gym to the sports room as an aid. Then a desperate voice and female sounded in her ears:

-Stay away from me, please someone help me.

It was the voice of Emily Kimble, a sixteen-year-old girl with brown hair and ivory-white skin, a sweet girl, innocent and receptive to everyone and at the same time responsible and cautious behavior in her daily life. William was an educated person with Emily than with other classmates, since Emily never discriminated against William's way of being and helped him with his tasks when William needed it, even though he was too proud to ask for help, but William liked Emily's sparkling personality. and how it was untouched by the filthy reality of life.

When William realized that Emily was endangered by "Dante", William promptly rushed forward and fouled the rotten creature. Soon William struck the creature's head with the chair before "Dante" put his hands on Emily, and William struck with such force and violence that a piece of metal from the seat penetrated it to the right side of his skull, above his face, with this violent trauma, "Dante" collapsed on the school lawn and writhed in an inhuman groan. William stomped the rotting head several times to become a pulp of blood, brain and bones.

Emily was briefly catatonic as she nearly died violently from this unnaturalism and the near fear of her death,and William,worried, called Emily:

-Emily, wake up, you're still in danger here.EMILY !!!!

William's roaring awakened Emily, and remembering the event, Emily was tearful and in an impulsive gesture hugged William's torso tightly.and in tears, Emily thanked William:

-Thank you William. Oh my God, I thought I was going to die, I'm so afraid William, I don't want to die. I don't want to die William.

William was briefly disconcerted, and consoled Emily, wiping the tears of the kind and terrified girl, William said in a concentrated voice:

-You need to be calm Emily, you must immediately go to the Raccoon City Police Department to get help and take shelter and contact your family, but you need to be calm.

Emily then asked worriedly:

-You don't come with me William, you are in danger too and I don't want you to die William.

William then answered calmly:

-I need to go to the gym to get something for my self-defense, don't worry about me Emily, now you need to be safe in the Police Department, which I'll be there soon to be safe.

Emily still worried but a little calmer accepted William's security suggestion and then said:

\- Okay then, but be careful, Raccoon City is in chaos, no matter if you know how to defend yourself, anyone can end up dead, please William beware.

-I'll take Emily, and thank you so much for worrying about me, you're a kind girl and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

Moved by William's appreciation, Emily placed a tender kiss on her cheek, which was slightly flushed with her show of affection, and then Emily hurried off to Raccoon City Police Department.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS AFTERNOON

The road was almost clear toward the gymnasium, as the "Dantes" were scattered all over the area, some attacking the Raccoon High School students, others writhing dead from gunshots or blows, and William was running faster. , since he had lost his makeshift battering ram that was the chair to save Emily.Soon William was able to get to the gym doors, but the situation was no less chaotic than it was outside, there was also confusion, breakage, and hotbeds of the gymnasium, William made his way to the well-practiced punches and kicks. that stunned the "Dantes" who were on their way, thus reaching the gym's sporting goods room.

William hurriedly made a small barricade with the objects they had in the room, holding those rotten beings for a while. Then William looked around and there were sports equipment, some over twenty, and quickly got William to remove his black overcoat to put on. his makeshift armor, which consisted of elbow pads, knee pads, and shin pads that were to William's private size, after roughly shielding himself, William armed himself with a hockey stick, excellent for pushing away the "Dantes" with his length, and William was well acquainted with hockey and knew how to handle a club of that size, both to hurt and to play,only the order now was to kill or die. 

Then he took out two baseball bats, one made of wood and one made of aluminum, strategically chosen for their blunt use.and using a rope, William created a rudimentary sheath, crossing the two baseball bats to make them easily accessible for quick serve.Now William is properly ready for a life-and-death battle that sets in in Raccoon City.

Removing the barricade from the room, William struck off, striking from the right side of "Dante's" head with the fierce hockey stick that exposed his jaw and macabre's face, and William quickly stomped exactly that exposed fracture. With such violence that chunks of flesh and bone scattered across the floor of the gym, filthy with human fluids, a rotten odor of death.In another "Dante", William eventually stunned him by using the blind spot on the hockey stick with a well-applied force, causing Oser to stumble and smash to the ground, taking advantage of the carelessness William struck two powerful blows on the back of "Dante". As quickly as he entered, Bergman managed to leave the gym.

Then William stepped out of the school grounds and into the city of the damned, but instead of going to the police department as promised to Emily, Bergman decided to go downtown, in the office building where his father works, to get him out.With firm and cautious steps, William reached downtown toward the office building where his father would be. Making his way, stunning and killing those beings from hell, Bergman came to the office where his father George was doing his daily work.

 

But after so much effort to search for him in the chaos, William found George nowhere, neither in his office area nor in the other components of the small building, but William did not allow himself to be shaken and kept repeating. unofficial mantra:

\- "Don't let the water take me to infinity. Control the course, align your mental activities, discipline the nerves, become the water."

In a moment he resumed his impenetrable and impassive stance. A block of ice, but more determined, austere, firm and above all cold. A more than necessary focus to survive this hellish situation. William then left the building in chaos, returning to an even more chaotic situation in the city, an authentic opening of the gates of hell.And in Wiilliam's mind she just wondered where her father ended up going where.

-It could only have gone to our house, and even by car, the streets are more crowded, my father is in danger!

And keeping his pace steady and cautious, Bergman advanced into the suburbs, and by saving his physical and mental energy, William did his best and the impossible to circumvent the rotten beings who tried to attack him with their filthy, glazed teeth. to circumvent William, he dodged firm, evasive blows using the hockey stick and in limited areas of space, struck them with front kicks to the solar plexus or stomach, or well-rehearsed crosses to the jaw. Bergman led the way to the Raccoon City suburbs in search of his father, hardly knowing that the terror was just beginning.


End file.
